


The Lord of Mordor Sees All

by macabrekawaii



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Invisible Tentacles, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sauron sees all, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: What maybe happened after Gandalf and Saruman fought in Orthanc during Gandalf's capture. Just some tasty noncon wizard magic sex with a hint of voyeurism by our old friend Sauron.





	The Lord of Mordor Sees All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, just a little drabble from their suggestion.

Gandalf tried pushing his arms forward but strained against the force of Saruman’s magical hold. The White Wizard had him pinned to the wall, about a foot off of the ground, his feet dangling uselessly. Gandalf felt very much like a butterfly pinned against a board by a collector. His hands shook with the effort of fighting against the hold. It was no use—he was entirely trapped.

“How foolish of you to try and fight against me,” Saruman walked towards him slowly, his voice cool and calm. “How foolish of you to think you have any power here.”  
“You are the fool, Saruman the wise, if you think aligning with Sauron will bring anything but your own ruin.”  
“You talk of ruin, Gandalf? I will show you ruin. I will show you a taste of what the fires of Mordor can bring.” Saruman moved forward to Gandalf and ran a calloused hand across his cheek. 

Gandalf sneered at the hand caressing his face and spat at Saruman. 

“Come now, old friend, is that any way to greet my…. Courtesy.” 

“Stop this charade, Saruman. It is not too late. Together we can raise our allies, together we can fight back the darkness.”

“You speak of darkness as if it is unknown to you…” Saruman cupped Gandalf’s face, squeezing hard.  
“But I know what simmers beneath your careful guise, the power that waits to be used, the lusts unfulfilled.” He released Gandalf, and the Grey Wizard snapped at Saruman’s hand as he stepped away. Straining once more, Gandalf tried in vain to break free of his magical bonds. 

“The will of Sauron is absolute, Gandalf! Why fight it. Succumb. Succumb to this, to the ecstasy of the power Mordor can provide.” Saruman twisted his hand, and with the movement, Gandalf could feel his robes loosening, opening, sliding away from him. There was nothing he could do to fight it. He felt as if Saruman’s own hands were upon him, that the White Wizard himself was disrobing him. Saruman remained several feet away, smirking. He flicked his wrist and all at once Gandalf was nude, still held against the wall. His clothing no more than a puddle at his feet. 

“Saruman, it is not too late. Stop this. Stop th—” Gandalf’s plea was cut short by the feeling of something entering his mouth, though he saw nothing. The invisible force pushed past his lips, and he gagged around the girth now entering his throat. He could taste nothing, sense nothing but the force of his jaw being pushed achingly wider as the invisible tendril snaked its way in and out of his mouth. 

“Silence!” Another unseen tendril coiled around Gandalf’s manhood. He felt a warmth then something fluid, almost as if the very air around his stiffening length was a warm breath. Gandalf tried desperately to will his body to ignore the sensations, to remain calm. He should be better than this, he thought to himself, he could meditate, he could—but no. He could do nothing as the unseen touch became tighter, more deliberate around his stiffening cock. He tried to turn his face to the side, not wanting to meet Saruman’s gaze, but the tendril in his mouth held his head forward forcing him to stare only forward. Gandalf squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Gandalf could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes, he dared not meet Saruman’s own. “I can see that you are Gandalf, I can see that you are.” 

Suddenly Gandalf felt himself being spread by another moist tendril. It pushed past his entrance, causing him to nearly choke on the tendril still pumping into his mouth. There was a pain then, a searing feeling as the tendril entered him, but it gave way to something else and the Grey Wizard could feel heat pool in the very seat of his manhood. He writhed then, desperate to be free of this torment. But it was no use. Saruman’s magics held fast. The tendril at his entrance probed deeper, feeling thicker now, and dragged against something inside of Gandalf. He felt a zap of energy through himself, something almost too much, too pleasurable among the pain and humiliation he was enduring. Again the tendril pressed against this spot and Gandalf twisted his body any way he was able, trying in absolute vain to wrest himself away.

Gandalf felt a tendril smack against his back, his torso. It felt like a rope now, like a whip. His body stung from the impact. He felt skewered or impaled. Now the tendrils within his mouth and entrance pushed in and out with earnest and great force. Saliva dripped out from around his mouth, and he could feel himself being stretched at both ends. Another smack, this time against one of his nipples. He felt tender and raw all over. Saruman stood cooly, watching Gandalf with almost disinterest.

“Do you see Gandalf?” The White Wizard’s eyes grew dark. “Do you see the power of Mordor? Of Isengard? You are nothing. You are a plaything. You are a toy to be used.” The tendrils struck out against Gandalf—his thighs, his buttocks, his chest—it was unbearable. The tendril around his manhood wriggled furiously, squelching around his unbearably hard cock. 

All went white. Gandalf screamed as orgasm tore through him, drawn out—nay—ripped out of him by the invisible tendrils assaulting his body. He felt as though electrified, as lightning itself was pouring in and through him. Rivulets of semen dripped down Gandalf’s thighs, his legs would have given way beneath him were he not still held firm against the wall by Saruman’s magics. The tendrils withdrew from him and all Gandalf could feel was the cool air of the tower against his sweat-soaked body. 

As the last wave of pleasure shook his body, Gandalf felt himself flush with shame, with horror at what had transpired. The Palantir!!! The Palantir had been uncovered this whole time. The eerie orange glow of it fixated right on the point of Gandalf’s humiliation. 

“The Lord of Mordor sees all, old friend.”


End file.
